Playing dirty
by Maxiinwonderland
Summary: Remember when Arizona wanted Owen to get off his ass and get his traumatised wife out of her and Callie's apartment? What happened after they made it to the bedroom? Pure smut, one-shot.


Owen and Christina sat huddled on the couch, watching a boring show on t.v. And not paying attention to life. Content in each others arms.  
A thump alerted them to a commotion outside which shortly burst its way into their apartment. An entwined pair, wrought in a lovers embrace, lumbered in. Callie pushed forward enough to fling the door closed behind her. Arizona was all that existed in that moment. Callie kissed her deeply, dropping her bag to the floor and allowing Arizona to relieve her of her leather jacket while she trailed her lips over Arizona's cheek. Down her throat. Arizona turned them, taking the lead and matching Callie's passion for her. Callie moved her hands down Arizona's sides, finding the hem of her deep grey t-shirt. It fit Arizona's body so well. Callie pulled it up her back, bringing her hands forward to ease it over Arizona's breasts, revealing her lacy black bra. Callie savoured a moment to drink the image in while she flung the shirt away before Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, catching her lips with her own and pushed her backwards into their room. The door slammed behind them, leaving Owen and Christina stunned in their wake.  
"Do you think it worked?" Callie's voice was husky.  
"Hmm?" Arizona exhaled into her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily.  
"Do you- oh!" She moaned gratefully. "Think they'll.. uh.. move out now?"  
Arizona smirked, "well if that didn't work this next part will." She pushed Callie roughly against the wall across from the bed and sucked on her bottom lip before giving it a nip and soothing the sting with her tongue. They pulled apart for Arizona to rid Callie of her own shirt. She lifted her eyebrow seductively and took control back from Arizona, pushing her back so her knees buckled and she fell panting on the bed. Callie made forward and undid Arizona's pants, casting them aside in one fluid motion. Arizona crawled backwards slowly, feigning hard to get, while Callie took her own pants off.  
"Oh no you don't." Callie purred but the cheeky grin on Arizona's face left no allusions as to what she was expecting.  
Callie crawled forward from the edge of the bed herself, stopping when her face was level with Arizona's knees.  
She began slowly, puckering the flesh with her teeth and sucking gently for a few seconds before moving a little higher on her thigh and repeating the process. Callie got to the point just before the apex, Arizona smelled intoxicating and it took all she had to do nothing more than graze her nose over the black material on her way down to start from the other side. Arizona groaned in disappointment, letting her arched back straighten again when she realized Callie was nowhere near giving her release.  
When she reached the top again Callie loosen her restraint only slightly, dragging her tongue up the damp material all the way up to her navel causing Arizona to groan even louder, relishing the faint flavour she had gleaned for herself.  
Arizona trembled slightly with pent up excitement and her legs squirmed while Callie made her way, with excruciating patience, higher along her abdomen.  
"This shouldn't be here." Callie teased, nudging under Arizona's back to unhook her bra. Straddling her now, Callie took a moment to drink in what lay beneath once she'd thrown the lacy cups aside.  
"Callie, you're driving me crazy." Arizona said in a low voice. Callie met her gaze, raising an eyebrow in amusement causing another shiver to travel through her.  
She dipped her head and spiraled her tongue oh so lightly up Arizona's left breast, once she'd reach the top, tip to delicate tip, Callie bit down before blowing soothingly on the sensitive flesh eliciting a pleasured gasp from Arizona as she bucked her hips up involuntarily under Callie. Arizona trailed her hands over Callie's back, unhooking her bra as well and casting it aside just before Callie caught her hands and pinned them on either side of her head shaking her own head in the process.  
Arizona opened her mouth to speak but Callie quietened her with a commanding tongue, kissing her slowly as she eased her thigh between Arizona's to build an agonizingly slow rhythm, swallowing every moan as Arizona got loader.  
But Arizona couldn't take it anymore, she took control and rolled them both over so that she was on top. Not breaking the kiss for a moment. She ground down hard, causing Callie to gasp into her mouth. She removed her hands from Callie's, using one for balance and plunging the other directly into Callie's underwear hoping she would follow suit. She barely had to wait a second before Callie joined her, mirroring her every move. Arizona moved her fingers in smooth circles, soaking them in the ring of Callie's entrance before dragging them up to massage her pulsing clit. Callie's leg jerked and she released a high pitched "oh!"  
Arizona giggled, moving her mouth along to bring pleasure to Callie's earlobe. To that spot just above her collar bone. While her hand continued its action below.  
Callie who had been following Arizona's every movement with her own hand now deviated. Letting her thumb take over the massage and plunging two fingers deep into Arizona who toppled and nearly collapsed onto Callie at the contact.  
"Don't stop." Callie whispered.  
Arizona's only reply was immediate entry into Callie, she built a rhythm, backing each thrust with her thigh.  
Callie began to moan Arizona's name with increasing volume, letting go to her every touch. Arizona relished it, letting it feed her own building high, feeling herself tightening around Callie. Feeling Callie tightening around her. They had become lost in the sensation. Foreheads pressed together and eyes tight shut, Arizona was just as loud as Callie. With one final, shameless cry they came together, bucking against each other erratically to ride through the waves. Hearts racing but their bodies finally slowed. Arizona opened her sapphire eyes to see Callie looking adoringly up at her, she melted at the sight, leaning down slowly to kiss her trembling lips. They pulled out of each other after a few eternal seconds and Arizona rolled off of Callie, lying beside her, panting, with her head resting on Callie's arm.  
"I'm never going to get enough of you."  
"That was amazing." Callie agreed.


End file.
